


Healing

by imaginary_writer



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Assumed Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I hope I tag this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_writer/pseuds/imaginary_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everybody says time heals everything, but what of the wretched hollow, the endless in between?"<br/>- Imogen Heap, Wait It Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Sherlock bbc's The Great Fall.
> 
> Un-beta-d and un-Brit-picked. So all faults is no one but my own. Please notify me if you see any.
> 
> this is my first public work (oh God, nervous I am). Any criticism is always welcome.
> 
> I don't own the characters, just an amateur playing with words. No profit comes from this work, /obviously/.

Time heals all wounds, he’s told. But he knows from his line of work that this isn’t true. He’s seen the wounds from those that are left behind, the haunted looks in their eyes. Their wound never really heals, just dulled after a time into the background until it becomes a familiar ache.

Sometimes, it still bleeds years after the grief, before sanity leaves them and in a matter of time, they take matters into their hands. They couldn’t heal their wounds, couldn’t move on. Their grief a constant loop in their mind. It’s easier to end it all.

Standing here, facing the black-marbled stone with the name of one of the greatest men he has ever met, he thinks about it too. He wonders what Sherlock would think.

_Don’t be ridiculous, Lestrade._

His lips tug upwards against his own accord. Sentiment is – _was_ \- never Sherlock’s fortitude. He’s brilliant in everything else, but never that. At times, Lestrade resents it. Other times, he envies it, like today.

There’re so many questions unanswered following his fall, opening another wound in the man’s heart. He tells himself that time will heal it.

Until then, he weeps silently for Sherlock's flaws and his brilliance.

 


End file.
